Sirisia
Sirisia is a very rural and agrarian country. The country contains independent region of deep lake where the Cerule live. Geography Western border is created by the Howling River and the eastern border is created by the Indrus channel. The most profitable industry is agriculture due to the extremely fertile soil generated by all of the branching streams throughout the country. Small scattered villages dot the country with huge tracts of farmland and a few large towns, not an extremely industrial country with very little machinery and technology. The country is interlaced with thousands of streams, providing both a natural invasion deterrent as well as plenty fertile farmland. There are four major geographical regions in Sirisia. The northeast of the country is covered in hilly terrain. Many people here raise animals on the abundant long grasses that grow on these verdant hills. The hills region of Sirisia also contains the country's silver and sapphire mines. The central east and southwestern parts of the country are covered in sparse forests, where a diverse amount of forest animals can be found. The southeastern region of the country is covered in marsh, where rare minerals settle after traveling down the Indrus Channel. Many people make a living gathering these minerals. The larges geographical region in Sirisia is the low riverlands. Large, flat stretches of grassland with criss-crossing rivers and streams create the most well known geographical features of the country. Cities Riverfront The capital city of Sirisia is Riverfront and it sits at the connection of the Indrus and Howling. It is home to the sapphire palace, the seat of the magnate and his tribunal council, who together rule over Sirisia. The walled city of riverfront rises from the low riverlands, defended on most sides by large rivers. Hariko Hariko is a small village in southern Sirisia that lies on the shores of Deep Lake. It was raided during one of Ryazan's raids and now lies in ruin. After being rebuilt by Emen Hariko, the village became a bustling city highly profiting from the trade and tourism industries. With all the wealth that had accumulated and the fact that the city was basically built from the ground up, modern technologies were incorporated into the city as much as possible and it became the most technologically advanced city in the country. Lifast Lifast is Sirisia's largest port. The town is a major export hub for items produced in the country or traded from Deep Lake. The large town is surrounded by verdant forest on its northern side and beautiful oceans on its southern side. History Post-War Reconstruction After the Sirisian War, the tribunal council rewarded the Hairko 5 with high ranking positions. Raiken turned down the offer of magnate, and the position was given to Delric. Lystra was made militia overseer, Asura was made head of the intelligence division, and Emen turned down his offer in order to go back to Hariko village and rebuild it. As magnate, Delric began work on rebuilding the country, as much of western sirisia had been destroyed in the war. With the help of Lystra and Asura he reorganized the military, incorporating better training and protocol. Culture The west of the country tends to be more industrialized, due to the fast flowing rapids of the Howling river, while the east side of the country tends to be more agrarian, due to the rich farmland created by the constantly overflowing Indrus channel. Surnames In most of the country, its inhabitants take on the surname of the village they were born in. This practice has died out in Sirisia's larger cities, due to the sheer number of people there. When people move they sometimes decide to change their last name to the name of the village they move to, although others prefer to keep their names. Political Structure Sirisia is lead by a magnate who is advised by a tribunal council. Military The sirisian military consists of a number of militias. The militias are spread out all throughout the country, and are required to go to riverfront in a rotation for training. The militias are each headed by militia generals, and the militia overseer watches over the generals as the highest military authority. Most people in the sirisian militia use physical weapons, although most militia generals use water techniques. SIRA SIRA is an organization started by Asura Hariko that stands for Sirisian Intelligence and Reconnaissance Agency. She began the organization as a way of helping to improve the Sirisian military by establishing a much more improved intelligence sector based on her training in the Oni Force of Viridian. SIRA is a wide network of people with varying skills and abilities connecting to provide the Sirisian military with important information, and at the top of the organization is Asura as well as a small force composed of elite arts practitioners trained in advanced information gathering and fighting techniques. They are the most elite agents in SIRA and are given the most top secret missions. Although their specialty is naval reconnaissance, they are given a variety of missions. While SIRA's main headquarters are in Riverfront, they have a large aquatic training center right outside of Lifast. Notable Locations Deep Lake Deep Lake is an independent territory completely surrounded by Sirisia. It is the home of the Cerule, fish people who's civilization lies within Deep Lake. The lake is a treasure trove of rare and precious items and minerals only found there, so many countries want to create a good relationship with the Cerule in order to gain access to these riches. Category:World Category:Valar